1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a car cabin light device, more particular to a car cabin light device capable of illumining the car cabin and storing digital data such as a daily maintenance message for the car, speech or audio/video data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A car cabin light is usually constructed by an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent lamp. However, the lifetime for such a conventional incandescent bulb is at most some one hundred to one thousand hours and thus a replacement of bulb is required frequently. Such a replacement is particular troublesome if the bulb to be replaced is located in a complicated mechanism or a convert place.
Moreover, a car audio system tends toward using optical disk play system. For complying to the use of such an audio system, a space in the car for storing the disk not to be played is necessary. However, such a space is hardly serviceable for other uses in case if no disks are to be stored.
Furthermore, as the world progresses, new styles of management are promoted. Management of car driving data, car maintenance data, or car service data are also demanded. To comply with such a demand, car driving data can be recorded by a car engine management computer and thus could be carried along with the car. However, the maintenance data or the service data is usually recorded in a computer at a car service center and thus could not be carried along with the car and once the service center for the car is changed, such a service data can not be continued to be utilized as reference.